Stepmum
by cutiehooty
Summary: a Connie and Sam fic
1. Chapter 1

Stepmum

**Stepmum **

"**Grace Beauchamp get back here right now" yelled Chrissie **

"**No you can't tell me what to do you are not my mother" said Grace and she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the front door slamming it behind her as she walked down the path Grace began to cry she hated Chrissie why did her dad have to go out with such a witch she walked down the road and around the corner to the bus stop she was about to get on the bus when she heard a familiar voice calling her name she looked up and spotted Elliot walking down the road towards her **

"**Uncle Elliot" said Grace giving him a hug **

"**Hello Gracie where are you off to" asked Elliot **

"**As far away from Chrissie as possible" said Grace **

"**Ok why don't you come over to my house and have some hot chocolate and biscuits and I will give your mum a call eh" said Elliot **

"**Yes please thank you Uncle Elliot" said Grace and they set off for Elliot's house. **

**Back at Sam's house he had arrived home to find Chrissie in a fowl mood and no sign of Grace **

"**Chrissie where's Grace" asked Sam **

"**your guess is as good as mine the stropy little cow stormed off out after calling me every name under then sun again" said Chrissie **

"**right that's it I'm going to be having words with that young lady when she gets back" said Sam just as the door bell rung so Sam went over to the door and opened it, it was Connie with Grace **

"**WHAT THE HELLS BEEN GOING ON" yelled Connie **

"**Grace has been rude to Chrissie again disobeying her and calling her names" said Sam and Connie looked at Grace **

"**IS THIS TRUE" shouted Connie **

"**of course not mum I hate Chrissie because she split you and dad up but I never called her names" said Grace with a sweet smile **

"**you lying little ……" said Chrissie coming to the door " now tell your mother the truth" **

"**no get lost you blonde bitch" said Grace **

"**Grace Diane Strachan say sorry right now" said Sam **

"**let me think how can I put this how about no" said Grace **

"**right that's it young lady no money or phone for a whole month" said Sam **

"**Whatever dad I'm going home with mum" said Grace and she turned and walked out of the house **

"**I'm sorry about her" said Connie " our split has effected her worse than I thought it would I'll talk to her" **

"**Thanks" said Sam "bye" **

"**yeah bye Sam" said Connie and she walked back up the path.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepmum

**Stepmum **

"**Grace Beauchamp get back here right now" yelled Chrissie **

"**No you can't tell me what to do you are not my mother" said Grace and she grabbed her coat and stormed out of the front door slamming it behind her as she walked down the path Grace began to cry she hated Chrissie why did her dad have to go out with such a witch she walked down the road and around the corner to the bus stop she was about to get on the bus when she heard a familiar voice calling her name she looked up and spotted Elliot walking down the road towards her **

"**Uncle Elliot" said Grace giving him a hug **

"**Hello Gracie where are you off to" asked Elliot **

"**As far away from Chrissie as possible" said Grace **

"**Ok why don't you come over to my house and have some hot chocolate and biscuits and I will give your mum a call eh" said Elliot **

"**Yes please thank you Uncle Elliot" said Grace and they set off for Elliot's house. **

**Back at Sam's house he had arrived home to find Chrissie in a fowl mood and no sign of Grace **

"**Chrissie where's Grace" asked Sam **

"**your guess is as good as mine the stropy little cow stormed off out after calling me every name under then sun again" said Chrissie **

"**right that's it I'm going to be having words with that young lady when she gets back" said Sam just as the door bell rung so Sam went over to the door and opened it, it was Connie with Grace **

"**WHAT THE HELLS BEEN GOING ON" yelled Connie **

"**Grace has been rude to Chrissie again disobeying her and calling her names" said Sam and Connie looked at Grace **

"**IS THIS TRUE" shouted Connie **

"**of course not mum I hate Chrissie because she split you and dad up but I never called her names" said Grace with a sweet smile **

"**you lying little ……" said Chrissie coming to the door " now tell your mother the truth" **

"**no get lost you blonde bitch" said Grace **

"**Grace Diane Strachan say sorry right now" said Sam **

"**let me think how can I put this how about no" said Grace **

"**right that's it young lady no money or phone for a whole month" said Sam **

"**Whatever dad I'm going home with mum" said Grace and she turned and walked out of the house **

"**I'm sorry about her" said Connie " our split has effected her worse than I thought it would I'll talk to her" **

"**Thanks" said Sam "bye" **

"**yeah bye Sam" said Connie and she walked back up the path.**

when they got home Connie told Grace to go into the living room and sit down while she made some drinks. after a few minutes Connie came back into the room with to mugs of hot chocolate and sat down next to Grace

"Right then madam whats this all about" said Connie

"What do you mean mum" said Grace

" i mean this thing with Chrissie" said Connie

"well she split you and dad up didn't she" said Grace

"No Grace she didn't not completely anyway" said Connie

"yes she did so don't lie to me mum why can't anyone tell me the truth" saaid Grace standing up and head for the front door

"where do you think your going young lady" said Connie getting to the door before Grace

"Out" said Grace trying to push past Connie

"no Grace your not going anywhere now upstairs" said Connie

"No i'm going out and you can't stop me" said Grace

"No you don't young lady" said Connie getting hold of Grace but Grace fought against Connie but Connie held her tight

"Let go of me mum" said Grace starting to cry

"no Grace now clam down" said Connie

"no i won't i want my dad" said Grace "i want my dad to come home"

"I know baby i know" said Connie hugging Grace while she cried

"Grace are you up" Connie shouted up the stairs but she got no reply so she went upstairs to see what Grace was doing she went into Grace's bedroom and found it empty so she went into the bathroom but she wasn't in there either and Connie started to panic she ran downstairsand picked up her mobile phone and diled Sam's number

"Hello" said Sam

"Sam it's Connie is Grace with you" said Connie

"No why" said Sam and Connie began to cry

"she's gone Sam" said Connie through tears

"What do you mean she's gone" said Sam

"i went to wake her for school this morning and her bed was empty i've looked every where" said Connie

"Ok don't worry i'll look for her" said Sam

"Ok bye" said Connie and hung up the phone

Sam grab his car keys and shot out into the car and began to drive down the road.


End file.
